


[Podfic] hush hush (we both can't fight it)

by kalakirya



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 5+1 Things, Other, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trapped In A Closet, pre-"train from nowhere"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of citadelofswords' story“You’re not telling me something, Juno,” Nureyev said. “And I don’t like it when people keep secrets from me.”“Pot,” Juno said, gesturing to Nureyev. “Kettle,” he said, gesturing to himself. “You don’t get to say anything to me about keeping secrets.”(or, five kisses Peter gave Juno in the wrong spots, and one time Juno corrected him.)





	[Podfic] hush hush (we both can't fight it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hush, hush (we both can't fight it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028136) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 



**Title:** hush, hush (we both can't fight it)

 **Rating:** teen and up 

**Content Notes:** none 

**Length:** 0:27:33

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/hush%20hush%20\(we%20both%20can't%20fight%20it\)%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20citadelofswords.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
